Return to Sender (Episode 5.3)
Mission 1: Return to Sender Agent Gray: Mr. Kennedy, recently there has been a rash of activity by Anome's "Unlimit" soldiers in Tabor Park. You are directed to investigate. You are being directed to one of their locations in the area. Operator: Got corrupted Unlimit signals in there, all right. Time to shoot first, maybe ask questions later. Or we could just skip the questions entirely. Unlimit Reactor: Let me show you what we do to curious little monkeys. Operator: Hey, looks like that one you just served was carrying something. Operator: Huh, it's an almanac page showing Aqueduct water levels this month. That's funny. Maybe that Unlimit liked to fish? I guess I'll send it to Gray. Agent Gray: Anome's modified soldiers no longer have need of material sustenance, Mr. Kennedy, which leads us to believe that the individual from whom you recovered that tidal chart is not, in fact, interested in catching fish. Water levels in the Aqueduct are monitored and controlled very carefully from a location nearby, in Tabor Park. A call placed to the control officer on duty has yielded no response. This could indicate some sort of problem at the facility that, consdering the item you just recovered from that Unlimit soldier, is unlikely to be a coincidence. Proceed to the facility and report your findings. Operator: Uh-oh. Guess who beat us there? Unlimit Reactor: Late again! Unlimit Reactor: Ah good, I was just starting to get bored. Operator: That's all of them. They were messing around on the control systems, though. That can't be good. Computer: Sector 82A depth report: : 1.1: 32.4 : 1.2: 34.6 : 1.3: 20.5 : 1.4: 24.1 Computer: 3.245.2 Shunt A43 status: : -Activated : -Power level: 67% : -Capacity: 91% : - Pressure: 427^ Agent Gray: The operatives you eliminated were tampering with the Aqueduct shunt pumps. We would be able to reverse this tampering, except that the pump overrides are not responding. We suspect that Unlimit has attacked the override control facility as well. You will investigate. Operator: That's the override control center. Scan looks clean... No sign of any activity in there. A dead scientist had an access card on her person. Operator: A computer access card... Could come in handy. Operator: The computer in that room has the override control program on it. Operator: You should be able to initiate the pump override sequence now. Computer: Shunt pump override initiated. Pump shutdown in 5:45:82. Operator: Looks good! That should save the whales...or whatever lives in the Aqueduct these days. Operator: Hey, hold up a sec. Got a bit of static... Looks like there might be some residual Unlimit code corruption in that room. Check around and see what you can find. Operator: A letter, marked "Return to Sender," and with little red heart stickers on it. Weird... But it's definitely got Unlimit code residue on it. Someone tore off the return address, but the address it was sent to is still there; I wonder what "Daniel Blevins" has to do with all this? Female handwriting... Agent Gray: Aqueduct water levels are returning to normal, Mr. Kennedy. Obviously, Unlimit is aware of the significant problems that would be caused by the Aqueduct becoming too shallow; not only would commercial shipping be cut off, but critical sewage and water supply difficulties would result as well. That letter you found is a curiosity. The residual traces of Unlimit code corruption indicate a high probability that it was handled by one of Anome's enhanced operatives. Therefore, it may be worth investigating and address to which it was sent, and the individual Mr. Blevins. Proceed to his address now. Operator: So what do you think this is? Danny-boy dumped his girlfriend once her eyes started dripping green code? I don't know... I mean, that could be kind of hot... Not that, you know, I'm into that. Normally. But I could probably fake it if I had to, for, uh, espionage and stuff. Operator: Hell-o, what have we here? A Zion operative's dossier, what do you know. Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, you naughty boy; not only an Unlimit heartbreaker, but a Zionite to boot, by the name of "Strenlo." Well, well, well. Agent Gray: This Zionite, Strenlo, and his connection to Unlimit's attack on the Aqueduct, must be investigated further. We will notify you when we have further need of your services, Mr. Kennedy. *''Episode 5.3: "Anome's Unlimit"'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 5.3) Category:Episode 5.3 Missions